Not our time
by Shadowpulse160
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts does not turn out the way they expected and many perish. Broken and uncaring, Harry meets a powerful being who offers him a way out. Armed with their knowledge, they attempt to change the future. Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1 Death Comes

**Death Comes**

 _A/N First delve into the Harry Potter universe, any feedback would be great. Enjoy._

 _I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Victory. At last Voldemort was vanquished, the war was at an end.

 _"It wasn't worth it",_ the raven haired whispered to himself. Tears ran freely as he kneeled in front of the three bodies. They looked peaceful and may as well have been asleep, but he knew differently. He had seen exactly what had happened through their eyes, and he knew the sights would haunt him to his grave and beyond.

* * *

 _Nothing was going right. The wards had failed to function, allowing the disillusioned Death Eaters, werewolves and Dementors to take them all by surprise. Their position was overrun in minutes. Surviving Aurors and members of the DA were facing off against as many as four opponents each. All of them ruthless killers that tossed Unforgivables around without another thought. She ran on through the mass of brawling bodies, brown hair flicking back and forth in front of her vision. Instead of brushing it away she focused on firing Reductors, Confringos, Diffindos and every offensive spell in her arsenal at any that decided to stand in her path to the raven haired boy, who was desperately fending off Voldemort and his inner circle. She knew that he could not hold out much longer. Finally after what felt like years she pushed through the crowd and sprinted to the boy, shielding him from the cutting curse that had come from behind, before throwing down a Fumos duo, covering them in a smoke screen, allowing her to grab him and make a break for the stone wall that could be used as cover. Whether it was luck or something else, a green bolt came flying through the smoke, heading straight for him. There was no time for him to dodge, so she did the only thing she could. She stepped in front of it and whispered "_ I love you Harry".

He remembered the look in her eyes when the killing curse connected. Her lovely hazel orbs glistening with tears as the unholy green claimed her. Hermione, his oldest friend. Dead because of him. He would never see that dazzling smile or hear her wonderful laugh again. He would never see the way her eyes lit up whenever she opened a new book or the way she would blush if she was praised. Hermione, his Hermione, was gone. Forever.

* * *

 _The Nargles and Pixies were having fun with the Death Eaters, causing them to trip over and the weak willed ones to fall asleep. She assisted her magical friends with her stunners and together they were keeping the waves of werewolves and Dementors at bay, but she knew that wouldn't last forever, they had the numbers advantage. Even so the little blonde didn't mind. She had no doubt that whatever happened to her the day would be won. She trusted her friends. She stood there for quite a while, holding her ground but as she was sweeping her gaze across the battlefield something caught her eye. A brunette, shielding a green eyed boy from the most disgusting spell to exist that had come out of the smoke. The green eyed boy caught her as she fell and in doing so, fell to his knees. Even from a hundred metres away she could see that he was in shock as he shook her, refusing to believe in reality. She had to get to him before Voldemort did._

 _As if reading her mind , a phoenix's song started to sound across the battlefield as Fawkes apparated her next to the grieving boy. He was in absolutely no condition to fight and seeing the broken look in his eyes made something in her snap. Anyone who caused him pain didn't deserve mercy. She wouldn't allow it. Her misty grey eyes hardened and focused on the army approaching, obviously a cowardly attempt to take him while he's down. They would have to get through her first. Letting her wrath fuel her power she casted a supercharged Orbis, dragging a large group of them into the ground before firing on the ones still above with a combination of leg-locking and petrifying curses. She knew that she couldn't possibly hope to defeat them all but she trusted him to do so after she'd fallen. As long as she bought him time to put himself together again, her job was complete._ "I know you won't disappoint me Harry" _she thought as she raised her wand against the approaching dark lord._

He wondered if the creatures she befriended missed her. She was the only one that could see and interact with them after all. He hoped that they didn't blame him for causing the loss of their friend. He knew he blamed himself. She had gone through so much pain in her short life, from the death of her mother to the ridicule of the school and then being targeted for her affiliation with him, if anyone deserved happiness it was Luna Lovegood. Instead she too gave her life for him.

* * *

 _She wanted to break down and bawl her eyes out. She wanted to wake up and be told that it was all a terrible dream. She wanted to lay down and never get up again. The Ice Queen instead, soldiered on and met the attackers with an aura that terrified all those around her. She never stood still for a single moment, deciding to spend her time cleaving through the never ending mass of pure blood supremacists, trying to get to the goddamn stupid, noble, idiot Gryffindor that was duelling Tom Riddle. The combined efforts of Bellatrix and the bastard dark lord made the fight completely impossible for the boy, the lifeless bodies of the little blonde and brunette didn't make the situation any better._

"Depulso" _and Bellatrix was pushed into a ditch. Usually the golden rule was that unless you're Harry Potter or Dumbledore you don't take on Bellatrix or Tom Riddle alone. She didn't have the luxury of abiding by that this time. He had a destiny to fulfil, and she would do anything to help him meet it. Rushing past the Priori Incantem that had just initiated itself, she dived into the ditch to face off against the mad witch._ "You better not let me down Harry Potter" _she growled as she walked on to her imminent doom._

He still saw her last moments in his mind as the crazy bitch Bellatrix Crucioed her. It was the only time he'd ever seen Daphne in pain, and it chilled him to the bone. They were probably the most painful 5 minutes of his life, hearing her screams and spasms of pain before a gruesome Sectumsempara tore her perfect body apart, severing tendons and opening arteries. It was impressive that she managed to hang onto that bare thread of life throughout the entire experience. It was a near impossible feat when she pulled the basilisk venom imbued dagger from her mokeskin pocket and threw it into the mad witch's heart. Bellatrix died screaming. He wasn't surprised that he didn't feel remorse. No being with a conscience would be able to. Bellatrix was, barring Voldemort, the most evil being to ever walk the face of the earth. Many of his friends had died because of her, not to mention no doubt hundreds of Muggles and Muggle born.

* * *

The three girls had given their all. Guilt, sorrow and anger did not even begin to describe the feelings that were raging through him. Searing hot tears trickled down his face as he thought about his wonderful dream of finally confessing and having a family after Voldemort was gone, shatter under the weight of reality. The three most important people in the world to him were gone, and with them were his hopes of ever experiencing joy again.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there. He knew that it must have been hours because by the time the tears finally stopped, the sun was hanging directly above him. Without any conscious thought on his behalf, he slowly stood up and started walking away. He found he didn't really care where his legs were taking him, chances were that he wouldn't have cared about anything. He was a little surprised when he stopped at the place where Voldemort met his demise, but even that didn't pierce the veil of blackness around his heart, nothing mattered. Once again his body started moving on its own but this time it wasn't to leave, he was bending down and his hands were furiously feeling around for something, and after a few moments they finally stopped. He could feel that he was holding a warm pulsing object as his body once again righted itself and he was finally able to see what he was holding. It was the Elder Wand.

He knew that the Elder Wand was meant to be the most powerful wand in the world, seeing as it was one of the three Deathly Hallow, said to belong to Death itself. What he didn't know was why he had picked it up, what use is a wand or power when there's no reason for it anymore? He was about to snap it in half and toss it away when he noticed a dark robed figure standing in front of him. The cloak looked like a larger version of his invisibility cloak and beneath the figures hood he only saw blackness. A pair of white skeletal wings protruded from its back and the world around them had faded to grey. Death had come.

" _Harry James Potter, last living descendent of Ignotus Peverell, do you know what you have done?"_ Death whispered with glee in its voice.

"I don't really care, if you're here to take me do it, there's nothing left for me in this world" Harry replied in a monotone, eyes dulled and face sullen.

" _You have reunited the three Hallows, allowing me to appear before you. Now a_ _re you sure that there's nothing, Harry James Potter? I see you're as oblivious as ever"_ Death gestured behind him. Harry turned his head around and almost fainted from shock. There stood Hermione, Luna and Daphne, each of them staring back at him. Daphne had her head tilted slightly with a smirk on her face, Luna had her trademark dreamy smile and misty silvery grey eyes while Hermione looked like she was ablaze with joy, hazel orbs flickering erratically.

None of them spoke.

Slowly one by one they each walked up and embraced the shell shocked teen, his arms instinctively going around them while his mind struggled to comprehend. The only people apart from Sirius and Remus that he had ever called family had come back, and he could feel his heart lifting already.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, Death left them alone. The figure under the cloak smiled, the sight of the four reawakening the small flame of hope that had long extinguished. It almost felt ashamed to interrupt them.

" _Most of the people who perished weren't meant to Harry James Potter. They were meant to live on and create a future where blood bigotry was non-existent. You yourself was destined to rebuild the house of Potter and later become the leader of the magical world. A hero for all, your fame was to even surpass Merlin's._

 _The young woman beside you, Hermione Jean Granger was to become the next minister of wizarding Britain. She would break down the barriers between the magical and non-magical world by educating the young pure bloods of the non-magical world and its wonders._

 _The other one, Luna Pandora Lovegood was to become a world renowned magical and non-magical naturalist. In her lifetime she would discover over two hundred thousand new species of creatures and revolutionise the way people saw the natural world._

 _Finally the last one, Daphne Anna Greengrass was to become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. It is with your one of a kind interhouse relationship that the four houses of Hogwarts would finally start to unite"_ Harry felt Death staring into his soul. Surprisingly it made him feel warm inside. Somehow he knew that Death wasn't his enemy.

" _But of course"_ Death continued " _that future is no longer possible"_ and with a wave of an arm the three girl's faces fell as they flickered grey and started to fade, each of them, even Daphne losing their composure and bursting into tears. After they had disappeared completely their teardrops fell to the ground, as undeniable proof of their existence. Harry felt himself shatter all over again.

" _I can't hold them in this realm for long Harry James Potter, the killing curse '_ Avada Kedavra' _severs the soul from the body completely, leaving no chance of revival. Even with my power I cannot bring them back completely."_ Death finished bitterly and Harry recoiled from the force of the words. He had just gotten inarguable proof that it was over, the black veil grew thicker and started to consume his heart completely.

" _But there is hope Harry James Potter"_ Harry's head shot up " _my Hallows, you have heard the stories of how they were created. Only one of them is correct"_ Death paused " _the invisibility cloak is indeed taken from my own but the other two are no ordinary artifacts either. Tell me what do you notice?"_ Death's snow white skeletal fingers unfurled and Harry stared for a moment uncomprehending. Then it hit him.

"Your right hand, it's missing the index finger" Harry stared at the spot where it should have been and something clicked inside him. Hands trembling he walked over and gave his invisibility cloak over to Death, who seemed to absorb it with a small pop that pushed him back a few metres. He then approached with the Elder Wand held out and as he got closer instead he started to feel warmer and his head cleared. He still couldn't see the face but he could feel that Death was pleased that he had figured it out. Stopping right before, he slid the Elder Wand back into place among its four siblings. A pulse of power came off of Death, almost sending him flying but before his feet could leave the ground a warm pair of hands grabbed him and held him as the shockwave dissipated. He looked up at the owner. Death's hands were still skeletal but he could have sworn they had felt like flesh and blood. Was he going mad?

" _All will become clear soon Harry Potter, for I am still missing one thing"_ Death's cloak spread open and revealed a black void. To anyone else it would have been a black void with no defining features. To Harry it was like a jigsaw with one missing piece. The piece he had in his pocket. Fumbling a bit he pulled out the Ressurection Stone and inserted it directly into the centre of the blackness. Instead of unleashing a pulse this time, he unleashed a maelstrom. The world flashed a glaring white and the last thing he felt was warmth wrap his body as everything went black.

* * *

"Harry? Harry wake up, we don't have much time" he groaned as the world came back into focus, once he'd figured out what was happening his body snapped upright as he stared. Around him black rifts were opening up and sucking everything around them in. The ruins of Hogwarts didn't even last two seconds as they were swallowed too. It was official, he had gone insane. That's when a face popped into his field of view.

He fell over again. There, standing in front of him in a white version of Death's garb was a grinning being that he could only call a goddess, nothing else did her justice. She had wavy white hair falling down to her middle back and a perfect set of chromatic eyes resting above a pair of crimson lips. White wings, looking like they were made of shards of light flapped their welcome. His heart stopped beating.

"Come now Harry is it really a good choice to ogle your mother? Not to mention what would your three lady friends think?" she snickered at his dumbfounded expression as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly unable to form words. _What the hell is going on?_

"Relax I'll explain everything to you soon, get ready, you're going to love this" the goddess shone him the most brilliant smile as she clicked her fingers and the world flashed out of focus again.

* * *

 _Things might seem a little confusing right now but I promise that all will be explained soon. Thanks for reading guys!_


	2. Chapter 2 Better Than Time Turners

**Better than Time Turners**

 _Surprisingly positive turnout for the last chapter, thank you to all the readers, it really provides a drive for me to do better. Anyway here's chapter two, enjoy._

* * *

Harry awoke the most wonderful humming while his hair was being brushed off of his face.

He could tell that he was lying on his four poster bed in the Gryffindor boy dormitories, something he hadn't done in the past year seeing as he was on the Horcrux hunt. It was also something he never thought he'd be able to do again, since he had seen with his own eyes, Hogwarts being sucked into a transdimentional rift. The hands that held his were the only things stopping him from screaming. He calmed himself and slowly opened his eyes.

There, just as he suspected was the goddess from before, she was sitting on the edge of his bed, still humming the unknown tune.

"Surprised? Harry?" she smiled, lighting up the room as her wings grew brighter.

"You could say that, care to explain miss…?" Harry trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Oh don't be so formal Harry,any child of mine can call me whatever they like" she laughed and it was like he was hearing a phoenix song mixed with an orchestra of angels. Harry felt his heart lifting and something close to a smile forming on his lips.

"Never mind my name, it's irrelevant for now but I wasn't kidding when I said you better let go of formalities Harry" her eyes flashed mischievously as the blue contested with the green, leaving specks of every other colour in the spectrum to float around in her perfect orbs. Harry couldn't help but stare.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul. Harry had always understood that statement better than anyone else, and once again he was reminded why. Every single flicker and swirl conveyed something new. He was completely transfixed as he deciphered the meanings.

That was when he understood.

This being in front of him wasn't just a goddess, that word didn't even begin to describe her. He could feel her power, even though he could tell she was suppressing it, it was still infinitely more pure and potent than anything Voldemort had ever achieved. The magical world had been searching for the source of magic since the beginning of time.

He had just found it.

"I thought you might figure it out Harry, it's good to see Hermione's rubbed off on you somewhat" she said, lighting up the room with her ethereal glow.

"This is the boy's dormitory in Hogwarts right?" Harry surveyed the room, noting all the drawn privacy screens.

"Yes that would be correct" she replied nonchalantly whilst opening a curtain to reveal that it was pitch black outside, likely just after midnight.

"So, how am I back here?" Harry said slowly, being careful to pronounce every syllable perfectly, as if afraid it would go away if he got a single word wrong.

"That's quite simple Harry, why don't you take a look at yourself first" she giggled and looked away muttering something about the time.

Harry looked down. His body seemed to be much smaller then he remembered it being, he could have sworn that it was almost a carbon copy of what it had been at the end of third year. The only difference was that he had much more muscle mass than he had back then and he couldn't see any hints of the malnourishment he had suffered from the Dursleys. Even more confused he looked back up.

"What do you know about time travel Harry?" she sat back on his bed and waited.

"Well, it's extremely dangerous as you can create paradoxes and time loops which can result in changing the world completely. If you go back you have to make sure not to see your past self as it will make them cease to exist and you'll have erased yourself from existence" he rattled off quickly and seeing her amused look he finished sheepishly "Hermione told me that".

"Of course she did" she laughed and shook her head "and yes you are correct on all of those points. When it comes to Time Turners" she put the emphasis on Time Turners.

"Now, what's happened here is different. Whereas with Time Turners your future self goes back and it's a separate entity from your past self, what we've done is merged your future and past selves into one. It's a much less risky and more permanent form of time travel" she explained while drawing circles labelled 'past' and 'future' coming together in the air "that's why while your body is about the same size as it was back at the end of your third year, it's just as healthy as your body that defeated Voldemort" she pointed to his chest.

Harry had been suspecting something along those lines, but hearing it said aloud drove home the significance of what had happened. His mind went into overdrive trying to process all the information he had just been given.

"By bringing the three Hallows back to me" she paused "you've given me a conduit that allows me to manifest in this world in my original form again, allowing me to intervene" she waved her hand and fireworks shot out, exploding into a wide array of colours.

"So I was able to help you Harry. You've never been able to see it but I have been with you since your birth. First it was your parents, then Cedric, Sirius, Moody, Fleur, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Daphne…I've had to see your pain so often Harry, and it's heart breaking every single time" drops of light formed in her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheek, falling onto his right hand and immediately he felt something rise within him.

It was similar to casting a Patronus but it was infinitely more powerful as his body started to shine a brilliant white, then gold and then violet. After a few seconds the glow left but the charged feeling didn't. It was still flowing through his veins and he could have sworn he literally had magic sparking at his fingertips.

"You should find that you've gained additional abilities, I know it's not much but it's my way of aplogising for how you were treated Harry" she said, a little downcast.

"Don't be like that, you couldn't have done anything about it" he hesitated before awkwardly patting her on the back. How do you comfort the most powerful being in the universe?

It seemed to work though as she raised her head and he saw she had that beautiful grin on again. Seeing her smile made him feel accomplished, and this time he found he was returning it without even thinking about it.

"Ok" she said after a moment "I'm not going to tell you what to do, this is a fresh start for you and I know you'll do what's right. I am going to watch over you though so that nothing goes horrifically wrong, but I doubt you'll need me. As for your three lady friends you'll have to bind their souls to their younger bodies if you want their help, I could do it but I thought you would have liked to instead" she reached into her cloak and pulled out a golden thread of light about half a metre long. On closer inspection Harry saw that it wasn't a single thread, it was four bound together, each one periodically pulsing a different colour, before returning to their original golden sheen. He felt a deep connection to all of them.

"These are what you might call your souls, they're your link to me. As you can see they're bound together willingly and are the fabled 'soul mates' which you all speak of. The condition of the thread represents the condition of the owner. The brighter they shine, the more healthy the owner is. If it starts to fade that means the owner is dying and when the owner is deceased it loses all of its colour and becomes dull. Here you'll see that the three that are bound to yours are faintly pulsing with their own light. This is because in the case of soul mates all members have to die before any truly move on. In other words the three girls Hermione, Luna and Daphne are with you in soul and essence" she pointed to the hazel, silver and blue threads respectively.

"As I said before the killing curse severs the soul from the body and even I can't bring them back. That still holds true but" she gave a smug smile "this isn't the body that was cursed so I can" Harry started to feel numb from what she was saying.

"Now, all you have to do is to fuse their soul to their bodies in this timeline, I'll explain everything else once you've done that, clear?" she asked, looking intently at the unmoving boy. Without so much as a nod of acknowledgement he suddenly jumped out of the bed and dived down the stairs to the common room five steps at a time. Seeing the sight made her chuckle as she disabled the _Glisseo_ charm on the Gryffindor Girl dormitory stairs and magically put the other occupants of the tower into a magically induced coma before apparating onto Privet Drive. Her attire quickly becoming obsidian black and the hood coming over her face. The temperature around her dropped to negative ten degrees Celsius as her wings became bones again. It was time to for the Dursleys to meet their maker. Literally.

* * *

Unaware of this Harry rushed up the stairs to meet the girl who had taken the killing curse for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was kicking himself for not asking how he would accomplish his task but that part was quickly covered by his uncontrollable excitement.

He ran into the girl's dormitory and immediately tripped over a trunk. Before he could stop himself he fell into a bed. An occupied bed.

" _Crap"._ To his horror, Harry realised he had landed on Lavender Brown who no doubt would start screaming. Resigned to his fate, he closed his eyes and waited for his eardrums to break.

"Harry? How did you get up here?" a familiar voice yawned. Harry froze.

"Why are you in Lav…" Hermione cut off abruptly and he looked up. Her mouth was half open and her eyes were widening. Before he could say anything she ran down the stairs. Cursing his own stupidity, he followed, neither noticing that Lavender hadn't even woken up.

* * *

" _Why am I surprised? He could have anyone he wants so why would he pick me? I'm just the know it all bookworm he befriended for grades. A real friend would be happy for him. The fantasy was too good to be true after all"_ Hermione slowly came to a stop as she collapsed to her knees, tears flowing controllably.

She had sprinted all the way out the gates and had gone in a random direction without paying attention so she doubted that Harry had any idea where she was.

It was less than ten seconds before she noticed that she was in front of the Great Lake. In a great bout of misguided Gryffindor courage she staggered to her feet, body numb and rational thought gone. Her sole purpose, to end the pain.

It was in this state that Harry finally found her, too far away to intervene. Seeing what she was about to do made his blood turn to ice.

" _NO",_ desperation reaching critical levels he didn't even notice his right hand light up as he appeared within a metre of her in a flash of white flame. Without even batting an eyelid at what had just happened he embraced the grieving girl from behind. She stiffened before her legs failed as she fell back into him. Caught off guard, Harry fell onto his back with the brown haired girl on top.

"Oof", Harry quickly breathed in and out, slightly winded.

An instant later Hermione realised what she had landed on and quickly rolled herself off.

"Harry! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" tears threatened to escape again as she looked down at him, eyes brimming with concern.

"Hermione it's alright, I'm not hurt at all" Harry tried to soothe the hysterical girl as she checked him over for injuries.

"This is all my fault, some Gryffindor I am, I always need you to protect me, I'm too weak…" Hermione grew increasingly agitated, deaf to his words. He needed some way to get her to stop talking, some way to listen. He did the only thing he could.

He kissed her.

She didn't respond initially as she tried to understand the sensations that were wracking her body. She hadn't been expecting to be kissing the love of her life, it had always been an unobtainable dream to her and she found herself unable to think of what to do. After a moment she stopped trying. For the first time in her life she let her heart lead the way.

She melted against his lips.

Far away in the Dursley household Death felt a rush of warmth as a black portal opened on the street outside, a golden beam burst out and launched directly upward. The three bound Dursley's looked even more terrified and whimpered. She smiled, glad that he had succeeded in his first task already.

Hermione was in a daze.

Pleasure pulsed through her body as she felt her very being light up with something she had never felt before. She shuddered as she felt him bring her closer, the warmth of his body pressing against her heightening the sensations she was already feeling. The doubt and insecurity she had felt before were quickly melting away and erasing themselves from her consciousness. Everything about the moment was perfect and she knew that he felt the same.

Harry was surprised.

He couldn't understand what was happening. He still remembered his kiss with Cho but it was nothing like what he was sharing with Hermione. Every movement she made caused him to gasp inadvertently. The only thing anchoring him to consciousness was the feeling of her lips and body. He held on even tighter.

The golden beam descended, landing on Hermione.

The night sky lit up in a kaleidoscope of colours as the glowing girl vibrated with power. A full minute later the light finally disappeared, the two lovesick teens hadn't bothered to move the entire time, opting instead to deepen their kiss further in celebration.

Hermione Jean Granger had returned, and Harry's heart had recovered one of its three missing pieces.

* * *

Inside Hogwarts two girls awoke. Both knew something had changed and both felt a strange sense of excitement. Neither had ever come into contact with the other before but both opened their eyes in synchronised motion, one in the towers and the other in the dungeons. An overwhelming desire to go outside assailed them.

Daphne was confused. What had happened? There was absolutely no reason that she should go out after curfew, yet the burning desire in her heart told her to disregard that and move. She cursed herself. She had always prided herself on being able to control her emotions and not do anything rash, yet here she was, restraining herself from leaving. She took deep breaths as she set about convincing herself. Eventually after a long argument with her intuition, common sense won out and she returned to bed. There was always time tomorrow after all.

Luna felt a smile on her face. She wasn't surprised; it was a pretty ordinary expression for her after all. She could tell that something was different though and the Snorkacks told her that it was connected to what had just happened outside near the lake. That was all the justification she needed to leave and she skipped to the door.

It wouldn't open.

Before she could ponder why a glimmering white figure appeared beside her, gentle smile gracing her features.

"You're Aedifex" Luna mumbled as she felt her eyelids droop, being apparated onto her bed once again.

"Trust Luna to know my name" the goddess muttered as she put the blankets over her.

Aedifex stayed there for a while, watching the little blond lose consciousness, chuckling at how accurate her predictions were. She had guessed that Daphne would stop herself by force of will but knew that Luna would not. Not because she was weaker, but because she was more of a free spirit than Daphne. While Daphne was bound by her reputation and responsibilities, Luna didn't have any such restrictions. She had always been different from others and they found that difficult to understand so they singled her out.

Luna took it all in her stride however and gave no consideration to what others thought of her. Aedifex found that this made her proud of Luna and extremely disappointed in her antagonists. No one should have to deal with that and if it wasn't for the fact that Harry would want to be the one to talk to them, she would have approached them already. Finding it difficult to control her anger she kissed Luna's forehead and prepared to leave for the lake.

"Harry, we have to bring them back as soon as possible" Hermione said, finally pulling away from Harry, lips swollen and face flushed. Harry, in the exact same state took a second before replying.

"First of all, how long do we have until the end of this year? "Harry asked as he looked longingly back at the castle.

"It's Wednesday on the final week" an extremely familiar voice came from behind him as the air grew clearer and the lake started to shimmer.

The goddess had returned.

"Ok so if it's the last week we'll bring Luna and Daphne back before we leave for the holidays and we'll try to spend some of that together. After we come back I'll make sure to stop Cedric from going to the graveyard and capture Peter while I'm at it, that way we can also clear Sirius's name and then work on taking down Voldemort from there. How does that sound?" Harry said after thinking for a moment.

"We'll have to add to it later but it'll do for now" Hermione replied, pressing her face into his chest.

"You two look tired. I've slowed down time temporarily so go get yourselves some rest" Aedifex cut in and without another word apparated all three of them into the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess I'll see in the morning then?" Hermione approached Harry with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hasn't been a minute and you're already missing me?" Harry teased with a mischievous grin.

"Prat!" Hermione was about to say more but Harry quickly cut her off with another passionate kiss.

The moment forgotten, Hermione melted into his embrace once again.

Aedifex watched from the sidelines with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk, trusting them to keep it quick.

* * *

It was ten minutes later when she finally forced them into their beds and locked them inside their dormitories.

"Teenagers _"_ the goddess scoffed as she stepped outside once more and breathed in deeply.

" _They won't notice if I'm gone a couple of hours"_ she thought to herself as she glided her way forward, flowers and fresh grass forming a path behind her. It was time to enjoy the world she had created.

* * *

 _Not sure about how this one turned out, if there are any ways you can see for me to improve please don't hesitate to tell me. As always feedback is greatly appreciated._

 _Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3 The Ring

**The Ring**

 _Thanks to all the favouriters, followers and reviewers, your acknowledgement means a lot to me. As always feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy chapter 3._

* * *

Vernon Dursley was furious.

He had still been asleep when the stupid freak in the black cloak had woken him up by binding him and his wife to little Duddles with some freakish power.

The freak then proceeded to lecture them about their treatment of his freak nephew before telling them that they would spend time in the shadow realm or some nonsense before using freaky powers to run away. Then he had ended up with his face planted in some cold grey dirt as the bindings came loose and, judging from the sounds of protest coming from his lovely Petunia and Duddlekins, the same thing had happened to them.

"You would dare to treat my son like that!?" he found himself staring into the furious hazel eyes of some glasses wearing man who was holding him up by his collar which, inevitably broke, causing him to face plant into the ground again. He hadn't been there for two seconds before he felt himself being lifted up again, this time by his throat.

"James, put him down" a beautiful ginger haired woman put her hand on the man's arm. Falling to the ground onto his face yet again Vernon quickly tried to stand up, determined to show the man some manners but upon seeing the woman's face his legs turned to jelly and he toppled over. It was Lily Potter.

"Now, now Petunia, where do you think you're going?" Lily cooed in a sickly sweet voice as she turned her gaze to Petunia who was currently trying to crawl away with Dudley. She froze when she heard the voice and immediately stopped.

"Yo-You don't scare me, you're not real. You're dead, you're dead you freak!" Petunia screamed as she sobbed into the grey dirt, not daring to turn her head and look at her seemingly long dead sister.

"Oh you're not wrong, I am dead, but that's not going to stop me from making you pay Petunia" Lily calmly walked over and dragged Petunia back to Vernon by her hair.

"Unhand my wife!" Vernon stumbled awkwardly to his feet as he tried to drag his extremely large frame over to intervene, before he could take his first step however, a fist found his face and once again he found himself on the floor. Although his eyes were watering he still managed to get a good look off at the man who had punched him. It could only be James Potter, the freak father of his freak nephew. He had barely registered this fact when Lily picked up Petunia by her legs and threw her onto him. Vernon Dursley found he couldn't breathe.

Dudley had taken the time to sprint away from the two crazy people, his parents could deal with them he told himself as he made his way towards the dark skeletal trees a few metres away. He lasted all of half a minute before he collapsed onto the ground, desperately trying to regain his breath.

"Dudley my dear nephew, are you not happy to see your aunt Lily after so long?" the malicious voice of Lily came from right beside him. Looking up he saw with a shock that he hadn't moved from his original position at all. With an audible gulp he was tossed into the heap with his parents as well.

"I have never been more disgusted with another human being, bar Voldemort in my entire existence" James snarled as he glared murderously at the human trash heap lying on the floor. Lily had a more calm look then her husband but to anyone that knew her well, it would have been obvious that she was even more furious than her husband. James continued on.

"If I had my way the three of you would be in hell instead of purgatory, you're lucky that's not allowed until your actual death" all three of the Dursleys paled at James's statement. This grey desolate land wasn't hell? There was something worse?

"Oh hell is one hundred times worse than this, I'm sure you'll love it there" Lily cut in, emerald eyes gleaming with an almost maniacal quality, "until then enjoy your reward for treating Harry like trash" Lily laughed as the Dursleys were pulled into the dirt by tendrils of shadows. Thrashing about and screeching like wild animals the Dursleys were soon enveloped by the grey dirt.

"Think I overdid it James?" Lily glanced at her grinning husband with a small smile.

"You were perfect Lily, that was a great prank" James sniggered as he drew her into a hug, burying her face into his chest. The pair stayed like that for some time.

"So we have them until tomorrow morning and we can do whatever we want with them yes?" Lily's muffled voice came from James's chest.

"That's right but she specifically said tomorrow morning in the world of the living, we both know that time can flow at a different pace here" James smiled evilly as he planned the day from hell, or from the Dursley's perspective, the millenniums of hell.

* * *

The sun was shining through the curtains in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories as Harry regained consciousness. He was surprised to note that it looked like he had only slept for two hours but felt more rested than having a full night's sleep. It wasn't long before he figured out that it must have been the work of the goddess. With a smile he rose and prepared to meet Hermione in the common room.

Meanwhile Hermione was examining her body critically in the bathroom mirror. She decided that she liked the look of her older self more. She missed the curvy figure and the tamed hair, and while she knew that Harry would still think she was beautiful either way, it didn't help her feeling inadequate. She sighed inwardly, already feeling her old insecurities return. It only lasted for all of two seconds before she shook herself, those were not the kind of thoughts she should be having, doing so would be insulting to Harry, Daphne and Luna. Feeling renewed she started to dress, putting extra care into looking nice for the boy waiting below.

As Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room he thought about the events that happened a few hours ago once more. Even though he had known that he was in love with the three witches since the fifth year in the previous timeline he had never shown it due to the fear that if he died he would be causing them more pain. It was ironic that he had been the one left hurting in the end. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the goddess appear.

"Harry, you have a perfect opportunity to start bringing the houses together right now" she smiled brilliantly at him, once again lighting up the entire room.

"I do?" Harry stared back at her blankly.

"Use this ring, let Daphne examine it with some excuse and then improvise from there. It's what you might call an official statement" Aedifex pulled a large ring out of nowhere and put it in his pocket before he managed to get a good look at it.

"Now go Harry, I'll be watching, don't worry" she gave him one last smile before a black hood once more appeared over her face and she started her transformation into Death. She melted into the shadows.

" _I guess I'll just do what she says then, something tells me a goddess would know what the right move is",_ and without willing it to, his mouth forced itself into an earsplitting grin which grew even wider when he saw Hermione walking down the stairs. Even in her school uniform he still found himself struggling to stop staring, Hermione obviously noticed because her facial expression immediately matched his.

"Shall we?" Harry held out his arm to Hermione who raised an eyebrow and took it, amusement dancing across her face. The pair proceeded to make their way towards the great hall for breakfast. The only one to notice this engagement was Ginny who frowned and felt her heart sinking.

"So who's going to be first?" Hermione glanced sideways at Harry who took a second before answering her question.

"Originally I had thought Luna but remember what the goddess said about uniting the houses?" Harry asked Hermione who nodded in return.

"She just said that she thinks it would be a good idea if we started that so well I was thinking, how about the Gryffindor golden boy kissed the Slytherin Ice Queen in front of everyone at the Great Hall?" Harry smirked at Hermione whose mouth was hanging open with the implications of what he had just suggested.

"Bu-Bu-But that'll draw attention to you, an-and what about Daphne she'll…" once again Hermione found herself being shut up by Harry's lips, some small part of her consciousness was cursing herself for being so easily manipulated but that particular part got no attention due to the willingness of the rest. After a few moments Harry finally drew away, eyes twinkling in a way that would have made Dumbledore proud, as he regarded the blushing girl he was holding in his arms.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, besides don't you want to see a shocked Daphne Greengrass? I've even gotten some _special help_ with this" Harry laughed as Hermione continued to sputter before closing her mouth and making a face of consideration. Slowly a look of glee came across Hermione's face as she imagined seeing Daphne's expression.

"Fine, but you better have a plan to go about this Harry James Potter" Hermione finally conceded with an evil grin. She had a feeling that it was going to be an extremely amusing breakfast.

As the pair approached the entrance to the great hall they let go of each other's hands, it would be needed for the plan to work. Both taking a deep breath, they entered.

The Great Hall was still relatively empty due the time being around seven thirty, the only students currently sitting in the hall were a couple of seventh years who were busy drinking in every last detail at Hogwarts as they prepared to leave for the last time, some of sixth years who had gotten into the habit of getting up early and Daphne and Luna who seemed to have been waiting for them. Both looked up towards the pair as they approached, Luna's face broke into a knowing smile as they sat down at the Gryffindor table before going back to her breakfast of ice cream and pudding. Meanwhile Daphne's eyes widened for a split second before returning to its usual neutral state, only people who had known her long enough to read her would have noticed this which is why she almost frowned when Harry and Hermione began to snigger. " _It can't possibly be about me"_ she thought to herself as she dropped her gaze, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Ten minutes later the rest of the students finally started to trickle into the Hall. The pair paid close attention to the numbers as they grew and finally when they judged that over ninety percent were present Harry made his move.

He stood up and left his seat just as Neville and Ron sat down beside him, puzzled, both looked up as he strode confidently towards the Slytherin table.

"Hey mate, what're you doing? That's the snake's table" Ron called out to Harry as he started to put bacon inside his mouth.

"Ar-Are you planning to talk to them Harry?" Neville stuttered as he glanced at the sneering Draco who looked like he was about to erupt. Ignoring them both, Harry continued onwards.

"What do you think you're doing Scarhead? You're not welcome here" Draco spat as he started to rise from his seat, before he could even to get halfway however he felt himself being forced back down and his mouth sown shut by invisible thread. Standing in the shadows, Death giggled as she desperately tried to keep white splotches from appearing on her black garb. Harry, recognising the intervention whispered a brief word of thanks as he stopped in front of Daphne.

"May I help you Mr Potter?" Daphne asked in a monotone, making sure that her tone betrayed nothing of the excitement that coiled in her stomach. Finally, she would get some answers.

"Miss Greengrass, I was wondering if you would be able to confirm for me if a particular piece of jewellery was genuine?" Harry gave a gentle smile as he thought back to one of the most prominent of Daphne's talents, identifying magical signatures and the ability to tell real from fake. She would not back down from such a request.

"Certainly, when would you like it done?" Daphne tried to reply in an uninterested voice but couldn't hold back a slight quaver in her voice midsentence, inwardly cursing she bent down, pretending to pick up something that she'd dropped to hide the blush that she could feel coming on.

"Oh, I was thinking right now since it's relevant to everyone currently residing in this school" that got the attention that he wanted, literally everybody in the Great Hall, even Dumbledore looked at him, waiting to see what it was.

"I'll see what I can do" Daphne rattled out, all thoughts of neutrality gone, replaced by a consuming curiosity to know what the boy was up to. Stepping up and walking around the table over to Harry she took in the number of eyes on them, she found that she disliked the attention.

Nevertheless, she trudged on as he took a ring out of his pocket and held it on the palm of his right hand. She stopped about half a metre away as she waited for him to hand it over. He did so with an enormous amount of care, like he was holding the source of all magic itself.

Daphne, as a show of respect took it with the same reverence that Harry had used and slowly began to examine the delicate gold band.

The part that fitted around the finger was a thin sheet of tempered gold, on top lay what looked like the Potter family crest fused with the Greengrasses, Lovegoods and a fourth unknown one which was already glowing with power. Around the complex symbol was a ring of tiny Amethysts, Emeralds, Sapphires and Topaz's. Disregarding the shock of seeing her own crest on there, the first thing she noticed was that it seemed to have some level of sentience, it was responding to her magic in a way that was obviously inviting her to put it on. Resisting the urge she studied the text engraved on the inside " _Dicasterio",_ Latin for bonded. She was holding some kind of betrothal ring that she seemed to be part of. Her head began to spin. It simply wasn't possible. There was no way in hell that she:Daphne Greengrass could ever be betrothed to not one, not two but three people and one of them being Harry Potter no less. The very notion was beyond insanity but yet the evidence stood in front of her, the ring was real. Even so however, it was obvious that it was incomplete. Only the unknown crest was currently lit up and active, meaning that it wasn't set in stone yet, she still had a choice to make. Could she tie herself to these people for the rest of her life? For some reason every fibre of her being went against her mind and told her that it was the correct choice. For what felt like the hundredth time she inwardly cursed.

Hands shaking she handed it back to Harry.

"I-It's genuine alright, but..." she started to say in a shaky voice but she was quickly cut off.

"I see you've figured out what it means" a gentle smile creased his face "but don't worry you'll understand soon" he moved in and steadied the shaking girl with his hands on her hips. Every single person in the room except for Luna and Hermione stared at the pair in shocked awe. Still no sound was heard. The pair stood staring into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, communicating without words. Finally Harry broke the silence that had enveloped the Hall.

"Daphne Anna Greengrass, I love you" he closed his eyes as he slid his hands behind her back and pressed his lips against hers. It was in that moment that she made the choice, and ring that had somehow found it's way onto her index finger began to glow a little brighter as the seal on the Greengrass crest shattered, declaring the official change of status.

Forgetting about the amount of witnesses, Daphne let her hands drift around his neck as she gingerly returned the gesture. Half of the inhabitants of the room fainted while the remainder had split reactions. Some were angry at the Slytherin girl, for taking the chance to be with the saviour of the magical world away from them. Others were horrified at what the combined abilities of the new pair could mean. A third group saw the union as a chance to cleanse the bad blood between the two most powerful houses in Hogwarts, while Hermione and Luna simply smiled at the now brighter future.

Meanwhile Death was covering up the fact that a dimensional tear had opened up in one of the corners of the Great Hall while disillusioning the blue, white and hazel beam that had flown out from it. It quickly collided with the Slytherin Ice Queen who finally moved her face away from the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Her golden blonde hair had started to float about half a centre metre above her head and shoulders on its own as her energy started to drain. It soon became apparent that staying upright was becoming impossible as fatigue overcame her. When she finally began to topple Harry caught her bridal style and started walking to the exit.

"My apologies but it seems the new Mrs Potter is unwell, if you'll excuse me" Harry deadpanned as he strode out the room with the incapacitated Daphne in his arms.

Jaws still on the ground the audience watched on dumbly. This time the only person who wasn't affected was Luna, she had seen the conflicting energies inside Daphne's body, and knew that the amount of magic she would have to expend to stabilise her magical core wouldn't be lethal. With a smile that lit up the room, she began to wonder what would happen when it was her turn.

* * *

Hermione was near hysterical, it hadn't happened like this with her, did something go wrong? Was Daphne ok? She needed to find the goddess and ask her. Hermione rose and ran out as well. Only to find that she had run directly into Luna who had been standing at the entrance too, when had she gotten there?

"Oh dear Hermione, it would seem you have some Wrackspurts in your head, you're not thinking straight" Luna gave her a concerned frown "you must come with me, I'll explain to you how to get rid of them" Luna grabbed her hand and started to lead her over to an unused classroom.

"Luna, let go, I need to go find…someone" her gaze landed on the grinning white figure leaning against the doorway who offered her a cheery wave before walking inside. Hermione and Luna followed.

"I assume you want to know why Daphne was affected in such a way?" Aedifex stated the moment the pair walked through the door and closed it.

"Of course that's what I want to know, tell me, hurry she might be in danger" the nerves that Hermione had been containing began to run loose as she started to hyperventilate, tears filling her vision. They had come so far, if something had happened to Daphne…

"Well Hermione, would you say that you and Daphne are the same kind of person?" Aedifex tilted her head and waited for an answer.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we aren't!" Hermione snapped back as her frustration began to grow. Meanwhile Luna was staring at the goddess with the brightest smile that she had ever managed, still amazed that she had the privilege of meeting such a being.

"So if you aren't the same and you have different power levels, different physique and different soul then why would your bodies react in the same way?" Aedifex returned in a calm voice, unperturbed by Hermione's burst of anger. With a start Hermione visibly slumped, shame consuming her.

"Oh look the Wrackspurts are gone, Hermione you're all better now" Luna stepped forth and embraced the older girl, rubbing her back soothingly and earning an approving smile from the goddess. Hermione finally regaining her cool stepped back from Luna and thanked her before turning around and apologising to Aedifex about the way she spoke.

"Oh, no need for that, it's good to see how much you all care about each other, reinforces my decision even further" the goddess grinned as she too embraced the fiery brunette.

* * *

"Harry…don't let go" Daphne whispered as another wave of energy released from her spent body.

"Of course I won't let go, I'd hold you forever if I could" Harry lay on the grass in the morning sun, clutching the shivering girl tightly, feeding her his magical energy to speed up the process. The amount of power they had to compress into her magical core was about as high as his own, leading to an extremely draining experience. Both found themselves drifting off as Harry unconsciously dug even further into his energy reserves.

* * *

"Luna, you may have to wait until tomorrow to let Harry recharge, he's completely burnt himself out for today" Aedifex looked apologetically at the little blonde Ravenclaw.

"Oh I don't mind, lets me be myself for longer don't you think?" Luna replied cheerily, "I'm sure sharing my body with an older me would be great, but I may as well enjoy my time alone for now" Luna giggled as she spun around the room with her hands held out wide. Both Hermione and Aedifex felt their hearts becoming lighter watching the amount of happiness radiating out of the little blonde.

" _Perhaps Luna's way of thinking isn't so bad after all"_ Hermione mused as she laughed and joined the little blonde.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed that, next chapter will obviously feature Luna so hope to see you then._


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival

_So it's been an extremely long time, sorry guys but I've been hospitalised for a little while..._

 _Nevertheless, chapter 4 is here, thank you to any readers, any feedback would be great._

* * *

"Petunia! Dudley where are you!" Vernon shouted as he scrambled down the seemingly endless road in a desperate scramble.

The street itself was a mockery of his beloved Privet Drive, the buildings were too tall, the colours too dark, the street was too long and it was too damn quiet. On Privet Drive, no matter what the time was, there was always someone causing a racket, whether it was degenerates roaming or spoilt kids crying, it would never be completely silent.

Just that fact alone was so terrifying that he almost ran into the two metre tall, five metre wide, jagged black wall barring his way.

" _That's never been there_ ", he grumbled to himself as he lumbered to the side, narrowly avoiding a collision. He soon fell into the same gait as before, letting the silence fuel his terror.

It wasn't long before another wall appeared in front of him, this one slightly taller but less wide than the one he had just passed a few minutes before. Once again he evaded it and continued his mad dash forward.

A minute hadn't even passed before he encountered another, this one even taller and thinner than its predecessors, huffing in annoyance, he dodged to the side yet again, muttering about stupid kids leaving their new-fangled toys lying around before finally sitting down in the middle of the road, exhausted from his adrenaline fuelled sprinting and dodging.

He lay down for a few minutes, panting like a dog and furiously trying to regain his breath.

"Those freaks are gonna pay" he grunted as he staggered to a stand after passing out for a good half an hour. Shaking the cricks out of his neck and limbs he cursed as he stumbled forward.

Straight into a solid, spiked mass.

"Argh!" he cried out as he fell onto his backside, hands clutching at his bleeding face.

Eyes rapidly blinking through the tears and blood, he tried to find what had harmed him, after a few seconds they homed in on the offending object.

It was another one of those blasted walls.

This one was massive and hunched over with two humongous spikes jutting out from the sides, almost resembling arms. It looked like a mockery of a human being and instantly he felt like he was suffocating. Instinctively he knew that it was dangerous.

His heart rose to his throat.

His first urge was to run but he found that his body was paralysed, no matter how hard he strained he found he still could not move, almost like a higher being had decreed it. He was trapped. He tried to scream but even that was beyond him.

As he waited the figure seemed to defy physics and grow closer without moving.

Nerves reaching breaking point he began to pass out.

* * *

"So how come everyone's ignoring Harry and Daphne sprawled on the grass? It's like they don't exist" Hermione frowned as her eyes swivelled to the goddess and her forehead creased slightly.

"Is it Umgubular Slashkilters? I haven't see one before" Luna piped up, misty eyes suddenly clear in anticipation.

Aedifex's took one look at the two contrasting faces and burst out laughing, the uplifting sound wiping all traces of the frown from Hermione's face and making Luna's beam with wonder, meanwhile the inhabitants of Hogwarts all felt happier, if you asked them the reason however, none of them would be able to answer.

"Oh I dunno, it's almost like they're invisible hm?" Aedifex sniggeredd at the now perplexed Hermione.

"Invisible? That can't be, we can see them just fine can we not?" Hermione scrutinised the couple, trying to understand what the grinning goddess was saying.

"Of course we can see them, those two are practically a part of you and I'm a benevolent being, but others can't, not even Dumbledore" the satisfaction in her voice was evident as she saw Hermione's eyes grow to the size of saucepans.

"But I've never heard of magic like that, does it even exist?" Hermione directed the question at Aedifex but it was Luna who answered her.

"This is similar to what the Snorcacks use to avoid detection isn't it?" Luna piped up.

"This is a more advanced form of it yes, well done Luna" Aedifex nodded at the now blushing Ravenclaw while Hermione's thirst for knowledge began to grow in the background.

"What do the Snorcacks do?" Hermione practically bounced up and down with anticipation, but just as Aedifex went to answer the field detonated in an explosion of light.

"Looks like they're finally done" Aedifex breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione and Luna merely stared at the bewildered pair who had just sat up, both glowing more radiant than the sun. A few seconds later the same thing happened to Hermione. Luna had a dull glow around her but it wasn't anywhere near what the other three were exuding. It was pretty clear what needed to be done.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I must borrow Harry for a while, I need to check if he was infested with Nargles" Luna declared with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she dragged the, not yet fully awake Harry away from the other three women. Once the pair had walked inside the castle those outside began laughing simultaneously. It was common knowledge that Luna's favourite places for 'checkups' were the broom closets of Hogwarts. Daphne, now fully powered, conjured up chairs and a table for them as Aedifex set up the same invisible barrier she had put on Harry and Daphne around them.

"How long do you think she'll take?" Hermione fidgeted, having not laid a finger on Harry since before breakfast was taking a surprisingly large toll on her and, seeing this, the other two women exchanged an evil glance as they decided to have their fun.

"I expect it'll only take a day or two, because last takes longest" Aedifex put on her poker face as she said those words while inside she was chortling at Hermione's mortified expression.

Daphne, obviously trying to make the act more realistic, took on a stricken face of her own, as if also distressed with the news. Hermione, on seeing that began to panic.

"That long?!" she screeched as she shot out of her seat and began pacing back and forth with her head down, muttering under her breath. Daphne, who excelled at hiding her emotions was struggling to keep her face from splitting, Hermione had always been the most emotional out of them and watching her outbursts had never failed to crack Daphne up.

" _While Hermione may be overreacting, she does have a point, Luna better not keep Harry too long"_ Daphne thought as she tried to distract herself from the near hysterical girl in front of her.

* * *

"Ok Harry, prove it" Luna finally turned to face him, eyes twinkling.

"Prove what?" he frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Take me there, I'm sure you know what I mean" she smiled.

"There? I'm not sure what you…" he trailed off as the answer came to him.

With a loud crack and a feeling of being squeezed from all sides, the two reappeared in a small glade.

" _Just like last time…"_ Harry thought to himself as he looked took in the scene around him. Lush, dewy grass, spread across the flat ground. Large, white clouds drifted lazily across the sapphire blue sky as the forest surrounding them shook from side to side in the light breeze.

Just like last time it was a perfect day, and just like last time, his attention soon drew to what seemed the only things left in the universe, Luna, and the luminescent slab on the ground.

Here lies Pandora Lovegood

Beloved mother and wife

Gone to meet Merlin before the rest of us

You will be sorely missed

17th June 1946

23rd August 1990

"So I made good on my promise after all" Luna smiled as tears starting flowing down her cheeks.

"Yeah" Harry said simply.

"Mommy, this is my Harry…"

* * *

Death suddenly found herself in the Shadow Realm. One minute she had been her other self, enjoying Hermione and Daphne's fidgeting, and the next thing she knew, this happened.

" _May I go?"_ the glittering blonde appeared in the darkness.

" _Of course"_ Death sighed, and quickly rejoined Hermione and Daphne on their table on the grass.

* * *

"…you've most likely heard this all before though, ghosts remember the future right?" Harry gave a gentle smile as Luna rambled on, he was enjoying being allowed entry to her private sanctum once again.

" _Luna"_ Harry's head snapped up, and Luna gasped. The world around them had disappeared and had changed into an endless expanse of white light. The grave stone was gone, in its place stood a tall blond who was a dead ringer for the older Luna, her hair sparkled like they held a galaxy within and her eyes…her eyes, Harry noticed, were just like Luna's, except the blue tinge was more prominent. The silvery hue still remained however and it was clear who it was.

Luna's mother, Pandora Lovegood, had returned.

" _I remember, Luna. How could I forget your greatest source of happiness"_ Pandora's soft voice seemed to come from all around them as she put her arms around her shell-shellshocked daughter.

"Mo-mommy?" Luna sobbed from her mother's embrace as she managed to recover enough to return it.

" _Yes child, it's been a long time"_ she chuckled as her tears began to fall.

"I'm honoured to meet you Miss Lovegood, Luna has told me much about you" Harry bowed as he caught her eye.

" _Those should be my words Harry, thank you for taking care of my daughter as well as you have, without you and your friends I believe she would have stayed a victim to prey on by your fellow peers, not to mention alone"_ Pandora sighed sadly as Luna buried herself even deeper into her chest.

"This time around it stops right now, I won't let anyone make fun of her anymore Miss Lovegood, you have my word" Harry clenched his fist as his mind went to thoughts of retribution.

" _You know I am basically your mother in law Harry, I don't think that language is appropriate do you?"_ she gave a crooked smile as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh sorry Miss…Mother" Harry amended.

" _Thank you, son. Now my Luna my sweet, I have to go now, you be good to Harry, Hermione and Daphne, ok?"_

"But you just got here mommy" Luna sniffled and frowned as her mother started to fade.

" _You know I wouldn't leave if there was any other way Luna, but my time is up, I wish the four of you the best for the future. I love you Luna"_ Pandora's voice grew softer as she faded until her last words were no louder than a whisper, and as she left the world phased back around them, unchanged, as if they had only left for a second. The grave gave one more flash of silver and then grew inanimate once again.

"I love you too mommy" Luna beamed as Harry stood solemnly.

"Oh, I almost forgot" she giggled as she jumped up and pulled his lips to hers using his shirt. At the exact same moment a circle of sunlight fell on them as the wind picked up and played with their hair.

The other soon became an anchor, like the only thing stopping them from flying off, so they held on tight. Every part of their bodies was warm and buzzing as both felt a something open inside. Magic pulsed outwards. Magic so powerful that the impossible happened.

Day turned to night as a full moon rose in the sky. A full moon that was brighter than the sun itself, shining among the stars.

* * *

"What's happening?" Hermione shrieked as the sun vanished.

"It's done" Aedifex said as she stared at the radiant moon. " _You've chosen huh Fenrir?"_ she chuckled to herself.

"So Luna and Harry have done it?" Daphne gave a small hmph and turned her eye toward the ebony black beam that was already ascending from the newly opened portal beside Aedifex. Against the night sky it was virtually invisible but even without vision on it she still knew it was there, and that thought brought an wide enchanting smile to her face.

* * *

The black beam struck Luna but instead of being absorbed immediately it clung around the entwined pair, wrapping around them briefly, before diving into her magical core. The darkness around them shifted, and if Harry had been watching he would noticed the shadows swirling around Luna and wrap her in a long flowing cloak.

"It's time" Aedifex laughed and with a click of her fingers Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Harry were apparated away as the night left and the sun came back.

Harry and Luna came apart as Harry fell onto his face and all three girls sniggered as Harry swore under his breath about magical transport.

"Alright we're almost done" the goddess blinked into the centre of the four, glancing at each of them, as if asking if they're read. When it became obvious that they were, she nodded and clapped her hands. That was when Hermione noticed that the ground seemed to just end two metres away from her. With a sensation of spine chilling terror she realised why that was. They were on a floating island thousands of metres above the ground below.

While her fear of heights had dimmed in the future, they had never completely gone away and it was taking every bit of her will power not to hyperventilate, so much so that she almost missed what the goddess was saying.

"…they are to be your partners, as well as your animagus spirits, got that?" Aedifex didn't wait for them to respond and immediately clapped her hands once, instantly four creatures materialized around her and gazed expectantly.

The first was a huge majestic phoenix, it had a large three pronged scarlet crest on top of its glowering orange eyes, a white face and neck, tinged with blue flames. Its tail feathers were scarlet, just like the crest on its head. Its legs and talons looked were made of crimson liquid fire that were dazzling just to look at and its huge five metre long wings were sunset orange, with streaks of blue and violet through them.

The second was a magnificent Pegasus so white that it seemed to radiate an innate light. Its intelligent blue eyes boasted eons of wisdom and its colossal feathered wings were even larger than the Phoenix's, being at least seven meters long each. Its long flowing mane and tail gave it a sense of royalty and its hooves glittered gold from its own light.

The third was a dragon that was substantially smaller than what Harry had fought and was in actuality a drake. Every single scale, armour and skin on it changed colour constantly, going from red, to blue, brown, green and grey. Its entire body had overlapping armoured scales cloaking it and its wings had spikes jutting out. Its tail was long and slender, and ended in a massive club like tip which was also armoured with additional thorns.

The final creature was tiny compared to its companions, only reaching up to Luna's calf and it was difficult to get a clear look at its features. Its very outlines seemed to want to blur into its surroundings as it's very form flickered and wavered. In the moments of stillness however, the four thought that they could make out it was standing on four legs.

"Meet, Eve, Ascales, Wavern and Fenrir" the goddess winked as the four stared in awe.

* * *

 _I'm a little bit rusty, but hopefully this is as good as its previous chapters. Thanks again for your support guys, hope to see you again!_


End file.
